2011.12.12 Meeting Notes
We had a great holiday party on Monday. If you weren't there you missed a fun time. We spent so much time chatting, eating and drinking, that we almost forgot to sit down and talk about the book. We didn't spend too much time discussing Mystery by Jonathan Kellerman, but we talked enough to figure out that most of us thought it was just average (although better than James Patterson's Don't Blink). I think 4-6 was the average rating. We had so many books for the book exchange that we were able to go around twice with everyone (there were 14 of us) and then I drew random numbers for a smaller third round. We had a few books that were stolen, but no fights broke out. That was saved for the gift exchange, after which I think I heard Dave tell Jose that they needed to step outside. You see, one of the gifts was a small travel bottle of Laphroaig Whisky. The same whisky that the main character in Don't Blink drank. Jose ended up with it, which is why Dave needed to "see him outside." There were also a few other stolen gifts, but we all managed to remain festive. Must have been the wine. Jeff won the mystery quiz with a score of 9 I think (Jeff, you may have to correct me on that). Janice and Dave tied for second place with just one point less than Jeff. Jeff is now the proud owner of a Dexter apron (made of durable vinyl so he can hose off those pesky blood stains), a blood spatter bookmark and a copy of Dexter is Delicious. We were joined by a new member at the party. Welcome Cindy, we hope to see you again at more meetings. We also found out that Lorraine is VERY creative and enjoyed her crafty homemade crime scene ribbon and fingerprint and chalk outline decorated book. The party rounded out a great year of the legendary Crime & Beyond mystery book club and we even took a group photo by Kim's Christmas tree. We will see that on wiki very soon and Roxane, I'll ask Jeff to unblock you from the site again, now that the quiz is over. Next year is going to be fun and I'm really looking forward to the books we're reading. We've got some return authors that many of us like (Jeff Lindsay and Michael Connelly), a new foreign author (Jo Nesbo), and a classic (Doyle). 2012 is going to be great! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! See you all again on January 23rd. We're reading Laura Lippman's I'd Know You Anywhere. If you need a copy, check with a librarian. There should be some available. I will be taking volunteers for discussion leading and snack bringing at the meeting in January, but if you're interested in doing either for January's meeting, please email me. Volunteering is optional, but encouraged. It can be fun to lead the club when there's an author you really enjoy. I already have a volunteer to lead in February when we read Sherlock Holmes, I mean Arthur Conan Doyle, but all others are open. Kerry